The present invention relates to a storage container, and more particularly to a storage container that is well suited for storing planar type discs, commonly known as floppy discs.
Magnetically flexible discs have found increasing use in a variety of applications, relating to computers. The discs are planar and are flexible, hence they have acquired the name "floppy" discs. The industry has now standardized these flexible discs to the size of 8" or 51/4" in diameter. The standard packaging for the industry is 10 flexible discs per single storage unit. Most standard units are typically that of a cardboard box. Some have removable lids, and there is one type wherein the top portion of the storage unit folds back much like a cigarette box. Recently, several plastic type storage units have appeared on the market. One storage unit marketed by SRW Computer Components is a one-piece folding case with a pull out basket type insert in which the discs are set.
The drawback to all of the foregoing described storage units is that it is difficult to select the proper disc that is contained within the storage unit. Since a plurality of discs are stored in one storage unit, and since the storage unit is fixed in size and shape and is rigid in construction, the fit is snug. With a snug fit, the selection of the proper disc within a plurality of discs may subject the disc to potential damaging bending process either during the removal of the particular disc from the storage unit or the insertion of the disc within the unit. Another problem of the prior art unit is that of positive closure. Either the storage unit closes so tightly that the unit is difficult to open, or the fit of the unit is so poor that the storage unit is subject to potential contamination during storage.
Aduio cassette storage units are well-known in the art. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,639; 3,272,325; 3,909,088; 3,978,985; 3,743,374; and Great Britian Pat. No. 1,034,848. These types of units, however, do not share the problems of storage units which are particularly adapted for storing a plurality of planar members, such as flexible discs; inasmuch as the storage unit for audio cassettes is adapted for storing only one unit per storage container.